A Dark Moon
by Hello my name is Karma
Summary: Stella Moon was raised by her single mother . Learning the ways of her father she learns some dark tricks. During a fight she accidentally kills her mother with a single touch at the age of ten. Slowly growing up at Camp Half-Blood, Stella learns to control her powers and meets new friends who can relate to her dark ways, a face from her past, and a boy she would relate to.
1. Chapter 1

Okaaaaay! So I know I haven't been on in a while... But A Study In Fandoms and I decided to spend a good day or two just doing quizzes on Quotev. I had the idea that we should write a fic about our results, so that's what we're gonna do. Oh, and they're gonna be fics for none other than... Percy Jackson :) Anyways, the first chapter or so will be told in past tense as if the main character is telling part of her life, then as it catches up to her life around age 15. So I hope you all like it. :D


	2. Memories

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/chloeevans/Documen ts/Stella%

Well, here we go. When I was born, my mother took care of me. When I was five I realized I had wings. I was all like "Whoa! This is so awesome!", you know, normal five year old reaction. When my dad came on his yearly visit me he saw my wings and immediately whisked off to the Greek God, Hermes. He talked him into teaching me how to fly. I was a pretty quick learner and learned how to fly within an hour. I started flying all over the world finding cool stuff. When I was nine, everything started to happen at once. Monsters constantly attacked me, luckily I had a little dagger my dad had given me.

I met this girl when I was nine; her class was across the hallway from mine. She would usually wear dark clothes; I always thought it was a strange fashion choice for our age, but then again, so was mine. Anyways, she and I never really talked, but we were always known something was different about each other._ In class one day, I heard a noise coming from the hallway. Since we were only doing math, I excused myself and left to see what it was. I ran smack that girl... What's her name? Diana? Darcy? Eh, I don't care. We gave each other a look. We both knew what we were doing, we both knew who we were. Together, we ran outside to kill the hellhound that was wreaking havoc in the playground._

When I was ten I sort of accidentally killed my mother.

_"Mom!" I stormed after her. "All I want to do is visit dad! Why can't I do that!"_

_"It's dangerous down there. I don't want you to get hurt." She spun around and placed her hands on my shoulders. Her face was full of concern and worry._

_That just enraged me more. In that split second my mind raced, I thought about what my dad had taught me. Geokinesis, Necromancy, Fear, Life Auras. A single lesson stood out._

_'A touch can kill.' he'd said._

_"Stella, I don't want you to get stuck down there. It's not a nice place."_

_My rage swelled. "Well, guess what! I'm not a nice person." And with that I pushed her off and turned away. Tears filled my eyes. I heard her gasp, but I refused to turn around. Next I heard a thump, and a strangled gasp for air. I turn slowly. My mother lay crumpled on the floor, her hands at her through as if she were choking. There were black spots on her skin from where I had touched her. The black was steadily spreading and blackening her skin, like a coating of ash. I watched in shock, frozen in place, unable to do anything as the black spread. I found myself on the ground cradling her head. Sobs racked my body as I thought of what I had just done. I had just killed my own mother. I literally watched the life flee her eyes are tears fled mine. As the last of her skin blackened her fingertips started to dissolve to ash. I became aware of a dull ringing in my ears that became as loud as an angry hive of bees_. My father found me a few hours later curled on the ground, covered in her ashes, sobbing.

He delivered me to Camp Half-Blood some time during my break down. I vaguely remember that time. Of my father explaining to Chiron what happened. Who then took me to the Hermes cabin. There where a lot of campers in there, it was really cramped. Lots of them tried to help me, but I ignored them. I remember meeting Nico and Bianca; we were fast friends, being so alike. I also remember not leaving the cabin for several days. Hazy memories of Nico's friends float though every once in awhile.

_A pretty girl with blond hair crouched in front of me. "Leave her alone, Annabeth." Nico said. "You would be like that too if you just killed your mother." A hint of sadness echoed in his voice._

_"I just want to help," She said._

_"I know, but she just needs time."_

Finally, Nico dragged me off my bunk and into the bathroom saying I "stunk" and "need to take a shower". I think while I was in the shower Nico talked to his friends, because when I came out they were all there.

"Stella, these are my friends." Nico said.

I glanced at them, not saying anything.

"This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Percy, son of Poseidon."

Annabeth was the girl from before, she had curly blond hair and startling gray eyes, she was tan from working in the sun and had well toned muscles.

I vaguely remember Connor and Travis trying to cheer me up after that.

I had just come back from a scouting mission, Nico was furious. His normally black aura flickered red and orange, like a fire. He didn't tell me what happened right away. Sadness and anger flooded out of him like a waterfall. I had asked him why we were leaving without Bianca. He told me she had been killed on her quest and that it was Percy's fault. I didn't ask more after that.

We were gone for a long time, I lost track after about a month. It might have been a year, maybe two, could have been more. We traveled around killing monsters, making alliances, helping the occasional traveler. It was mostly all a blur, but one memory stood out from the rest.

_We had walked into town a few days before to get the necessities; food, toothpaste, soap, clothes. We almost never had money so we had to steal, I would create a diversion while Nico snuck into a shop, and I hated it. We walked into a shop and I pointed out what I needed, people cowered as we walked past. I stopped short when I saw the date on the newspaper, April 15__th__, the day before my birthday. Nico froze, unsure of what startled me, started to tug his sword out of its sheath._

_ "No," I stopped his hand._

_ "What's wrong?" He hissed._

_ "Tomorrow's my birthday."_

_ Nico let out an exaggerated sigh. "Jesus, is that all? You scared me."_

_ "Sorry, I didn't realize it was already April." I slapped his arm_

_ "Whatever, just go create a problem." He shoved me towards the door._

_ "Stellla! Wakie wakie!" Nico sang, "HAAAAAAPPY BIIIIIRTHDAY! Stellalela!"_

Oh god, _I sighed, _He remembered.

_"Wake up Stella! I've got us cake!"_

That was the best birthday I'd ever had. We had fun all day, pranking the humans and messing around.


End file.
